goanimate_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lincoln Loud OS
Lincoln Loud OS is a fanon episode of the Caillou GoAnimate series. In this episode, Boris and Doris have an idea about getting Lincoln's operating system onto Caillou's laptop. Transcript (Episode opens with Boris who is angry about how Caillou OS sucked.) Boris: '(''angrily) Ugh! I'm sick of Caillou getting his own OS on every computer that causes his haters to watch his show, getting crash screens, makes pranks for games they liked, and forced them to listen to his music and watch his videos! I am so mad that i'm going to ground him forever! (Doris enters from the right side of the screen.) '''Doris: Hey Boris, I've got good news! Caillou OS is now illegal and banned from Microsoft and other computer companies! Boris: You mean it got banned and illegal? Yes! Caillou OS is now illegal! Thank you Microsoft! (While Boris dances, Caillou is in his room crying.) Caillou: '(''cries) No no no no no no no! My operating system is illegal and banned forever! (enraged) ''I'M GOING TO TELL MICROSOFT TO BRING MY OS BACK NO MATTER WHAT!!!!!'' (Before Caillou calling Microsoft with his phone, his parents appeared and they are angry.) '''Boris: No Caillou! They will never bring your operating system back for now on! Caillou: What the? Mommy and daddy, why did you two come to my room? And why are you and daddy are angry? Doris: Because you made that crappy operating system that makes all of your haters hate! And why are you using your phone? Caillou: I want to call Microsoft to bring my OS back. Boris: Too bad! I told you they will never bring your OS back! Give me your phone now and I'm taking it away! Caillou: No no no no no no! Don't take my phone away! (Boris takes Caillou's phone away.) Doris: Since you made your crappy OS, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 6849357349573057093457349549764967940670476405793257495743957340957490574095790 decades! Caillou: This means no Chuck E. Cheeses right? Doris: That's right! No Chuck E. Cheeses forever and ever and ever and ever! Go to bed and sleep forever! Caillou: (i''n his bed'') This is my worst day of my life! (Few minutes later, Boris and Doris are having a talk.) Boris: Did you ground my son? You better be! Doris: Yes! I ground him and I let him sleep in his bed for good! Boris: Thank you Doris, but we might come up with an idea with Caillou's laptop. Doris: What? You have an idea with his laptop? Boris: Yes, but I can't think what i'm going to do. (Rosie enters the screen.) Rosie: The Loud House is the best show ever! Boris: You like the show Rosie? Rosie: Yes, I like Lincoln Loud and his ten sisters! Boris: '''That gives me idea! Since Caillou got grounded for getting his own operating system. '''Doris: Then we will get a operating system... for him! Boris: Great choice! We will get an OS from Lincoln Loud and will be called... Lincoln Loud OS!!! (Boris calls Lincoln to help him while Doris is buying a USB drive at the store, Boris and Lincoln are making some apps and pranks for his new OS at the program center and after that, they finally made it to OS Builder where they had to make it.) Boris: Well, are we ready to make your own OS Lincoln? Lincoln: Yes! I really hate Caillou because he is a crybaby! Doris: I know that. Ready USB drive? Lincoln: Let's do this! (Doris puts the USB drive into the OS builder. The screen says its making OS and then successfully created. Doris takes the USB drive out of the unit.) Doris: It's done! Your OS is finished Lincoln! Lincoln: Oh boy! I can't wait for that stupid bald headed kid to get my OS on his laptop! (Back at Caillou's house, Boris is using the USB drive to connect to Caillou's laptop. The light on the USB drive is blinking red which is transferring the OS to his laptop. The light is green meaning its finished.) Boris: Yes! Lincoln's OS is now in Caillou's laptop! Now he'll never get Windows 7 back now once Lincoln's OS has been installed! (Boris sneaks into Caillou's room and puts his laptop back on his desk. The next morning, Caillou woke up and checks on his laptop.) Caillou: Since my parents never took away my laptop, I'm going to use the internet to watch some videos of my show. (update window message appears on the screen) What's this? A new update? Yes, I will update my laptop. (clicks "Yes") I wonder what new update would be. (The window box appears and says "Installing Lincoln Loud OS") Wait a minute, it says installing Lincoln Loud OS. Oh my god! This can't be! (Lincoln appears on the desktop screen.) Lincoln: That's right! After you hate my show, I've decided to trick you to get my OS and forcing you to have it forever! Caillou: Too late! I will shut down to cancel the installation! (Caillou shuts down his laptop, but his laptop turned back on and Lincoln is laughing at him and the window still says "Installing Lincoln Loud OS".) Lincoln: You little brat! The shut down won't cancel the installation! (installation finished) Well, looks like the installation is done! When you press OK to restart, you will be using Lincoln Loud OS instead of Windows 7. Caillou: No way! I will never press OK! Lincoln: Oh yeah? I'm taking control of your mouse to press OK! Caillou: No no no no no no! Don't let it press OK! (Lincoln controls the mouse to press "OK" to restart the computer, after this, a boot screen of Lincoln Loud OS appears then it goes to the desktop with a wallpaper featuring him and his ten sisters.) Caillou: Oh my god. This is not good! The wallpaper is horrible! It shows Lincoln and his sisters! Lincoln: Welcome to Lincoln Loud OS! I'm Lincoln, and I will be your guide. Caillou: Can I change the wallpaper? Lincoln: If you want to change the wallpaper, go to start, then go to control panel. (Caillou goes to the start menu and the control panel. When he clicks the "Change Wallpaper" button, an error message appears saying "You can only have the default wallpaper" and Lincoln laughs.) Caillou: (angrily) Who made this stupid OS?! I want to change the f***ing wallpaper!!!!! Boris: (offscreen) That's because I made him an operating system! Caillou: Oh no! Boris: That's right Caillou! I made an OS for Lincoln because he wants to torture you!